Fairy Tail After Story
by MThereze
Summary: Story about Team Natsu is at the end of completing the 100 Years Quest and life after that mission. Building trust that have been broken while on the mission.
1. Chapter 1 (Long Prologue) - I hate you

**_This is my first fanfiction I create my own after read and watch Fairy Tail and after read some Nalu Fanfiction._**

 ** _Actually, this fanfiction had been long inside my mind after read the end of Fairy Tail manga._**

 ** _I do not own Fairy Tail. I just one of a fan of Fairy Tail._**

 ** _Story pairing: Nalu (Natsu x Lucy)_**

 ** _A story based on Fairy Tail story with a little bit different from real Fairy Tail story. This is story from Natsu Team 100 Quest_**

 ** _-sorry if my english is bad_**

A few weeks on 100 years quest mission, Team Natsu having a big problem while fighting the last boss of the enemy. And all makes Team Natsu having trust issue between them especially between Natsu and Lucy.

Its all started to happen after the enemy performed a magic that create an illusions which is seem real and no one thought it is illusion until Lucy find out something not right by using her intelligence.

The enemy which is a big man with two faces, called The God of Human, Tyran.

Tyran's magic have make trust between Team Natsu broke into pieces. Because the illusions that Tyran use was, an image of Lisanna, perfect human illusion make them hard to fight Tyran. Including one sentence from Tyran have make Team Natsu more more hard to fight Tyran which was " _You all are not gonna pass me, you all will never get to fight me. If you all fight me, you all might as well fight with this, your beloved guildmate. Even though your this guidmate is an illusions of mine. But.. one attack on her, her real self also will suffer from your attacked. Hehehe.. You all will never get to fight me... I am the God of Human, Tyran. I can control whoever I want and I can make you all heart suffer to death if you all attack me and my illusions. Hahahah! I love seeing that feared face of you all, especially you! You Natsu! You!"_ with evil smile shown on Tyran face.

With that sentences, all the members in Team Natsu shocked. They were all have a weird look on their face while looking at each other to get the answer for a question inside their head which were ' _how this man know about our guildmate, and why Natsu? Just who is this man? and how we all can ever attack him if the attack might hurt Lisanna? and Natsu.. Natsu will never fight Lisanna, never want to hurt her a little bit.'_

With that sentence and questions, Team Natsu were unable to attack their enemy and their enemy were happily attacked them non stop.

While being attacked, Lucy suddenly step into front, facing the Lisanna illusion and started attacked her with full power together with her celestial Spirits, Virgo and Gemini (in Lucy form). Her full attack have made Lisanna illusions cried out loud with looking hurt shown by her face and body and Tyran lost, real lost! But not dead and he was left alone after the fight.

Tyran real self is not a big enemy that even Lucy can handle it, but because of his tricky magic. No one can ever get to make his face down on earth, ever!

Then, this is the scene that have made trust issue between the Team broken.

" _Lucy._ "

Lucy was shocked, and still shocked even though she knew why she might be called by him, the voice who called her name... Natsu with a face that she had saw before but that face never meant to look at her before.. But now.. Natsu had that look on his face facing Lucy directly. The angry and fierced look.

" _I... I hate you, Luc... Lu... no... Blondie._ " Natsu said.

" _No.. Natsu! I... I can expla.._ " Lucy reply were cut off by Erza.

" _We also don't ever want to hear more explaination from you, Lucy. Enough! Now with this.. Our 100 Years Quest mission has over. Lets go home... with.. without you Lucy!_ " Erza said together with Gray who just nodded silently and slowly for what Erza had said.

" _Now, we will have our journey back to the guild._ " Erza said with a sad face. " _Wendy, Carla, Happy. Come! Leave Lucy alone, don't ever drag her with us anymore. Don't give that unsatisfied look to me, Wendy!_ "Wendy don't even want to step forward from her spot and just look at Lucy who have tears rolling down from her eyes.

" _Wendy, come. Erza calling us_ " Carla drag her to step forward leaving Lucy.

" _No!_ " Wendy shouted with her eyes closed. And all the members had focus their eyes towards Wendy.

" _Lucy might her reasons to attacked Lisanna illusions! Please.. please atleast hear her explaination. Please.. please_..." Wendy continue her words after she shouted. " _Lucy.. let us hear it.._ "

Lucy starting her explaination " _I.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Carla.. Wendy.. Gray.. Erza.. Happy.. and.. Natsu. I'm sorry what I had just now.. I.. I can explain.. While on attacked from Tyran, I sen.._ "

" _Enough! I don't ever want to hear your voice, Luc... Blondie. How... How could you attacked Lisanna without any hesitation? You have made me your enemy, Blondie. Wendy come with us and leave her. She is now no more longer our comrade. She was a newcomer of Fairy Tail and she had never felt any pain of losing Lisanna. I don't want lose Lisanna for the second time. And now... I've lost her again. You hurt her Blondie, you've killed her just now!_ " Natsu cut off Lucy explaination and said that while shivering because of anger.

" _No! I did not killed her. Please Natsu! Please! All of you, please believe in me. Please trust me. I know Lisanna is not dead. The one I'm fight just now was illusion! Just illusion. You all do know that!_ _All the celestial spirits knows that and that's why they do helped me fight Tyran!_ " Lucy said with all her might to make her comrades to believe in her words.

But with Lucy conditions after fighting Tyran, no one from Celestial World could come out and help Lucy explaination more believing.

Wendy then open her mouth and said " _Natsu.. if you saying that.. means.. Me and Carla also included with Lucy situation. We are also the newcomer of Fairy Tail, newer than Lucy. Yes... Even though we are not have felt the pain you've all through before we met.. Please atleast believe in her.. Lucy is not a bad person, and she will never be. Natsu, Lucy is also your important person to you.. Don't just break it off like that. If Lucy said Lisanna is not dead. I will try to believe her.. but.. maybe if I got to see Lisanna with no any scratch on her body because of the result just now._ "

Suddenly, Wendy's words change in the middle of her explaination and head towards others except Lucy and start walking and leaving Lucy behind.

" _Wendy, please.. believe me.. Natsu! Happy! All of you!_ " Lucy cried out running and hug Natsu's back and make Natsu step stop. " _Natsu... Natsu... Don't leave me, please..._ "

While others are leaving, Natsu said " _No.. I would not forgive you for doing that just now. Do not show up your face infront of me ever again. You and I are now history. You.. I hate you for life starting now.. You are now no longer Fairy Tail member and I will have Master and others know about it_ "

Lucy, with still hug Natsu and even more hug him more tight said to Natsu while crying " _Natsu, please trust me. Don't hate me. Please Natsu.._ "

Natsu just grab her hand and make her hand separated from his body and walk leaving her. But Lucy not giving up and catch Natsu and only get to grab Natsu's shirt a little and she fell on the ground and her hand loose from Natsu's shirt.

" _Natsu, I love you_ " the faded voice from Lucy when Natsu and the others already far from her.

After that, Loke and Virgo suddenly show up infront of Lucy and take Lucy to Celestial Realm.

After Lucy had gone to Celestial Realm and Natsu and the others had gone far from Tyran to get the reward, suddenly, Tyran who just faint after the fight woke up and had a evil smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2 - Something is wrong here

Four days after completing the 100 Years Quest, Team Natsu except Lucy had arrived at Fairy Tail Guild.

The quest have made the Team Natsu gone for months, close to half a year. So all of the guild members are happy welcome them. Erza already sent them letter that they will come back to guild in a few days, not written the actual date they will arrived because the path they use is longer then they expected.

-Day 7, January, X793

A happy welcome for the Team Natsu suddenly crash, knowing that one of the team member are not standing together with them.

" _Lucy? Where is she?_ " Mirajane asked after not seeing Lucy.

" _She... she.._ " Erza tried to response but no words can come out from her mouth. And with that, Wendy started crying. And its making all the other guild looking at each other with a blur face.

" _I want to know, is Lisanna safe? Where is she?_ " ignoring Mirajane's question, Carla asked with a very worried face while hugging Wendy.

" _Huh? She is here you know. Lisanna are safe? Why? And by the way, Lisanna now are standing behind you all._ " Mirajane answered.

Natsu and the others are all shocked and looked behind them and seeing Lisanna smile and wave her hand to them. They were in a real shocked, and with that shocked face, Lisanna started questioning them.

" _Why Carla? I'm here you know and I'm safe. Why? Is there something happened while you guys on your mission? Natsu! Natsu! Natsu! Are you okay?"_ Suddenly Lisanna question were cut off after seeing a horrible faces that Natsu make. A fearful face.

Suddenly, a large cracked sound heard by Natsu, Erza, Wendy and Gray. The exceeds Happy and Carla and the other guild members did not hear any sound. The sound is from their inner heart and only visible to Natsu, Erza, Wendy and Gray. With that, they were still unknown to the sound and making them look each other with a face full of questions.

' _Natsu.. please trust in me.. Lisanna is safe.. I sen..'_ All the words from Lucy started ringing repeatedly inside Natsu's head and Natsu had never get to know answer what she meant by ' _I sen..'_

" _What sen.. sense? Impossible.. Lucy don't have the magic.. Sen.. What sen? Argh I can't think._ " Natsu keep on thinking what Lucy had said before they left her alone.

" _Natsu... we all have made one big mistake here. We did.. We really did!_ " Erza suddenly said that and then Gray continue " _It seems we were all spelled by Tyran. Tyran cover our eyes and heart with his spell._ "

" _Lucy... Lucy..._ " Wendy cried more after she heard what Erza and Gray said.

Happy suddenly take a step towards Natsu " _Natsu... Few days I can't even said anything to you all. Because of the looks that you all gave to Lucy makes me hard to say.. Lucy.. Lucy... she did not attack Lisanna directly and I thought you all could see it._ " and he started crying.

All the guid members were all in shocked looking face.

" _Natsu... no.. Happy, where is Lucy?_ " Mirajane asked again for second time but now she asked Happy because she feel Natsu might not answer it.

" _We left her._ " he answered.

Hearing that have make all the guild members shocked including Makarov and Laxus who were just arrived at the scene few minutes ago before Happy answer Mirajane's question.

" _Lets talk inside._ " Mirajane asked all of them go inside and wished to have explainations.

After they all have step inside the guild and gather infront of the bar. Master suddenly open his mouth and ask " _We need explaination or maybe please someone tell us something._ "

" _I will explain everything_ " Carla answer.

" _What? Tyran? Tyran have that magic??_ " Lisanna were shocked after heard Carla explaination but leaving a short evil smile at the end before making shocked face again. Natsu who really have eyes locked directly towards Lisanna since Carla explain everything looking weird towards Lisanna and he felt something. No one except Natsu saw the evil smile on her face.

" _Who is he to you, Lisanna? And how do he know Natsu meanwhile Natsu didn't even recognize him or even heard his name? Mind explain?_ " Erza asked. " _And how the hell Tyran that you known become our 100 Years Quest?_ " Gray added.

Even Mirajane shocked hearing Lisanna know Tyran, enemy for the 100 Years Quest. Because for missions like that, no one know the content of the missions except for Makarov, Mirajane and the one who takes the quest. Not even Lisanna and Elfman get to know about it. Because only Makarov and Mirajane handled to scan, analyse, and accept any request before putting at the Job Board.

Even so, since Lisanna is Mirajane's little sister. It is impossible Lisanna hide everything from her sister.

" _Tyran is a boy that I used to play when we were kids, when we still not yet join Fairy Tail, Mira-nee, Elf-nii._ _And his real name is not Tyran but Rudy._ " Lisanna starting to explain. Mirajane still looking with blur face recalling the name Lisanna just said.

" _Rudy is the one I used to play often until I met Natsu, we have completely stopped play together and I left him just to play with Natsu. So Rudy felt that and start vanished from my life._ "

" _Then why is he now called Tyran and.._ " Gray interupt Lisanna explaination.

" _Wait til finish, Gray. Be patient._ " Erza said.

" _I can't be patient about this, you know. This involve Natsu and Lucy!_ " Gray were impatient and angry about it. Even though he always get to fight with Natsu but he do care about him.

Natsu still stood there listening silently.

" _Do continue._ " Erza demand Lisanna to complete her explaination.

" _Few years ago, the year after we all come back from Tenrou Island, I've met him. That was the time I get to know his full name. Well, I only do know his first name before and I never bothered to ask his full name until I met him that day. His real name is Rudy Rant. And because of I have mistakely wrote his name wrong from Rant to Tyran. He takes it as a token for reunion and completely used Tyran as his glamour name after that._ " Lisanna takes breath for a while before started explain again. " _But Mira-nee, I really don't know why Tyran got involved in the quest. Don't look at me with suspicous look._ " Seeing Mirajane suspicous look at Lisanna without blinking makes Lisanna hard to explain.

" _Seems like it gonna take forever for her to explain. But I can guess something, maybe Tyran were jealous at Natsu because Natsu got all your attentions before._ " Erza spoke with nodded head.

All of them stay silent for a while.

Suddenly Wendy stopped crying and take Carla walk through the guild door and said " _Even so, hearing any explaination, its still doesn't change the fact that we have left Lucy. I'm gonna find her now before I get even more regret. Even if I don't get the answer how Lucy able to fight Tyran and you don't even have any scratch on your body, Lisanna-san_."

" _Speaking of the devil. I remembered something. Few days ago, Loke suddenly showed up here and have a meal here and as always flirting with girl including Lisanna._ " Cana's words have make all Team Natsu shocked including Wendy and Carla who is about to go out.

Natsu suddenly get infront of Cana and yelled " _When was Loke here, tell me the exact date!!_ "

Cana answered " _I think.. four days ago._ "

With Cana answer, all seem makes sense now. All the questions inside Natsu's head were answered.

' _So Lucy had Loke to look after Lisanna while fighting Tyran and that's why she able to attack and escape from Tyran's illusions and spell. Shit! What have I done??? The spell! The spell had make our trust broke. Wait wait wait.. wait.. something wrong here.. Something.. What is it??_ ' After Natsu getting all the answer, Natsu still questioning something. He felt something.

" _Wendy! Wait for me, I will join you guys as well to find Lucy. And I hope you all are coming too, Natsu, Gray, Happy!_ " Erza get the conclusion and not to waist time to get Lucy back.

" _Stop you all!_ " Makarov asked them to stay while blocked the guild door with his long and big fist. " _Don't just recklessly go and find her like that! You all need to think. And do you all have any idea what to do and how to get Lucy back since you all might have fully break her heart!?_ "

All of their steps stopped and looking at the floor with a worried face.

" _I hope you all clear your mind first and try to think a way. But before that, get a rest tonight. Hear it? Natsu, you better not do anything before thinking_ _! It is my order, your master order._ " Makarov also worried about Lucy but still more worried what will happen if they recklessly go on to find Lucy with their body conditions.

All of them just nodded and go back their home.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lucy, I'm coming

**Thanks to who reviewed, favourited and followed my story. Since this is first time I'm writing my fanfiction. I gladly thanks and giving my best to continue my story. Your actions on my story meant a lot to me.**

 **But I'm sorry if my story mostly of the time using many conversation than story line. I'm not a real writer. I just write to unleash my imaginations.** **Thanks you for the support!**

* * *

At night, Natsu who still haven't got the answer from the feeling he sensed after heard Lisanna's explanation and Cana replies.

It was something weird going on he sensed. Something were possess or something possess something.

All he get to know was, they were spelled and their visions were illussioned to seeing different from what the exceeds have seen.

Happy who were with him all the night also feel worried and sad too. He sad about losing his best friend, Lucy and he worried his idiot friend but sometimes can be serious, Natsu. He is hoping that Natsu and Lucy can get back together so that he would not seeing Natsu like this and he do hoping Natsu would not think of any dangerous plan to get Lucy back. Because he know Natsu is type of idiot who will be serious if any bad event happened on Fairy Tail and especially Lucy is included.

Natsu is not the only one who thinks about the event happened these past few days and this evening. The others of the team also unable to sleep as they keep on thinking, crying and try to solve everything. Their beloved teammate, soulmate, sister, friend had gone just like that. They were truly regret their actions towards her. Even though they know Lucy is still alive and not gone far away but they still couldn't forget theirselves for not trusting her and left her.

" _Lucy..._ " Natsu whispered and cried after that for the whole night.

The next day. Day 8, January X793

With red eyes, tired eyes, baggy eyes because of losing their beloved teammates, Natsu and the teams gathered at Makarov office together with Mirajane and Lisanna in the early morning. They all gathered there to discuss the floor plan to get Lucy back.

Suddenly Gray interrupt, " _I'm sorry and I know what I'm gonna say later might be painful but do you all missed something? We all plan to get Lucy back but Tyran... I hope you guys don't forget him. He is the key of making us losing our sister. I don't think Tyran is fully defeated yet, because the spell is still working until we've met Lisanna. Or... something felt a little weird here._ "

" _Indeed_ " Erza nodded.

" _Tell me where is the last time and place you all left Lucy._ " Makarov asked.

" _It was at..._ " before Wendy can continue, Natsu interrupt her " _I don't think we will be able to meet her at that place anymore._ " Natsu said that in serious mood. He is not making any stupid statement and all were shocked to hear that.

" _Natsu, please go on._ " Makarov asked him to continue.

" _Last night, when I refresh back the moment after I... I left Lucy, I smelled that Lucy's scent gone right after she fell down and I let her saw my back walk leaving her._ " He continue.

Wendy who heard that also nodded. " _Yes, her scent gone._ "

" _So that mean, you and Wendy, the dragon slayers still can smell her scent even though you guys were spelled too?_ " Erza asked.

" _It seems so. But there are one thing I couldn't get the answer. There was another scent that I could smell other that Lucy's. It was a scent that familiar to me but I couldn't guess who is it. Or maybe I couldn't guess because my eyes and heart were controlled by the spell._ " Natsu answered.

" _Wow, even Natsu can get this serious. Hm Hm_ " Happy interrupt just make to fun of Natsu because that is a rare sight of Natsu. But he also know what Natsu is serious at this time. Real serious.

" _Happy! Now is not the time._ " Carla mad at Happy.

" _I know Carla..._ " Happy looked down on floor, feeling sad not because of his actions just now but because he know and understand Natsu's feeling.

" _This had gone insane!_ " Erza blamed herself for not realizing anything.

" _No, it's not your fault, Erza. We Exceed who saw everything didn't dare to take any step forward. We were afraid of being hated by you guys._ " said Carla. " _I'm sorry we were useless._ " Happy continue.

" _No, it's not your fault, Happy, Carla._ " Natsu said with a sad tone voice. " _Yes I agree with Natsu-san._ " Wendy continue.

Mirajane then sit infront of Happy and Carla and said " _if you two are not affected by the spell, so what else you two could see while the others can't see?_ "

" _Me and Happy didn't see anything after the fight ended because we were not dare to look at the scene Natsu leaving Lucy alone there. All what we could say is, Lucy didn't attack the illusion Lisanna at all, most likely the illusion Lisanna was just a mere illusion. It was just a smoke that same as Wakaba. Lucy directly hit Tyran with her Lucy's Kick together with Gemini in her form and Virgo._ _And then, just like that, Tyran defeated but still not yet defeated and just still standing and look at us all the way until you all starting acting weird to Lucy left her there alone with Tyran._ " Carla explained.

Gray who heard Carla explanation making the face of can't believe anything that he heard just now. " _Are you kidding me? Tyran just defeated like that? No wonder the spell still working. Then..._ "

" _Wait a minute._ " Natsu interrupt. " _I thought Tyran have defeated by Lucy's Star power and hurting the illusion Lisanna too. I saw it. I saw Tyran were faint right after Lucy defeat him._ "

" _No Natsu, that is the illusion created by Tyran_ _but suddenly, at the end, I saw him faint after you left Lucy. I don't know why._ " Happy argued and said something he feel need to speak out.

All of them inside Makarov's office remain silent for a while. To let all of what they heard just absorb and recalculate it.

" _I will save Lucy. I will get her back to us. I will. I definitely will. Master! I guess we need more help from all our guild members, the other guilds and all other dragon slayers. We especially need the dragon slayers so that our senses can help us in better way._ " Natsu suddenly spoke with his smile.

" _So that we get the information faster, am I right, Natsu?_ " Erza responded to Natsu's word.

" _For the first time, I felt I can count on you, Flame Brain_ " Gray responded.

Wendy, Happy and Carla all give smile to Natsu. " _Yeah! Lets save Lucy!_ "

Natsu now give them his blushes grin.

Just before Makarov want to answer Natsu's request, Lisanna suddenly, " _Wait a minute. What if they don't want to help us?_ "

" _What?_ " Erza glared at her.

" _No I mean..._ " Lisanna sighed.

" _Do you think we would let something like that happen? We will do anything including use our badass brute strength to.. TO MAKE THEM HELP US!_ " Erza answered.

" _Don't leave me here too, children._ " With Makarov's words, all of them turn their head and look at their master. He continue " _I will smack whoever don't want to help us._ "

All Team Natsu smiled and said " _Master! Thanks!_ " together with Natsu's tradematk wide grin smile.

With Makarov approval, Natsu said " _Now lets go.._ " then something happened before he could finished his line. Lisanna suddenly hug Natsu and said " _I will follow you guys too. I don't want to lose you, Natsu. Please allow me to follow you._ "

Mirajane giving suspicious look towards her little sister.

" _Emm. Me too_ " Natsu replied.

' _Lucy, I'm coming._ ' Natsu said in his head before leaving Makarov's office together with the others.


	4. Chapter 4 - Goodbye

Day 3, X793 Earth Time

Meanwhile, Lucy who were sent to Celestial Realm by her Celestial Spirits or who she recognized them as her friends, Loke and Virgo. Right after she fell down and left there alone, Loke and Virgo immediately come out from Celestial Realm to take her to their world.

Loke and Virgo didn't do that just to make her feel calm but it is also Spirit King's order.

At Celestial Realm, Lucy meet Spirit King as he had to explain why she were sent to there. Lucy then know that she needed to be there in order to give hands to Spirit King to complete the mission in one year duration.

After the event of Eclipse occured before and after the event of the fight between the Earth's mage, Zeref, and Acnologia, Spirit King had adjusted the time difference to be less than before, which were one day Celestial Realm's time equal to one month Earth's time.

As for the new mission given to Lucy, Spirit King had exclusively adjust the time difference to be equal to Earth's time even though Lucy said no need to adjust the time difference as she no longer needed and attached to the Earth and her team.

Well, of course Spirit King won't listen to Lucy's word as he himself is the King of the Celestial Realm, enable to adjust the time difference anytime as he wanted. But that's not the reason why he insist to adjust the time difference. It is all because he thinks of his old friend, Lucy to be able to come back to earth anytime she want without having problem with the time difference.

So Lucy agreed to help the Spirit King as she felt that she is longer no longer needed in the team and feeling fine to not be able to meet them in that long duration. And with that, she will be able to focus on the mission without any doubt from her weak self.

Lucy never knew what had happened just now at the Earth, all she could know was she was left out from the group even though the team had blame her with something she did not do, which is attack illusion Lisanna. But even so, as she were blame, she unexpectedly said something that she never done with her concious and never knew why. Lucy guess it might be something happen but she don't want to care about that anymore.

Before proceed to Spirit King's mission, she asked for permissions to take all her things to Celestial Realm and do some her unfinished business at Earth as she asked to come down to Earth for visiting some people. Yes of course Spirit King will always allowed that as she is his old friend and also because of Lucy and Fairy Tail members have shared meaningful memories here.

So as her things in Earth, she asked for Virgo's help to pack her things while she take care the rents with the landlady. Landlady who always asked for the rent payment, indeed sad to see her leaving because she had grew fond to Lucy.

And lastly,

She wrote and puy Goodbye Letter in Natsu's house. Will Natsu read or not, she don't want to try even think about it. Well before she get to his house, she asked Loke to check first if Natsu were there or not. She needs to make sure Natsu is not there, then she can send the letter with tearful eyes. Well of course Natsu is not there as the team not yet reach Magnolia.

" _I will always love you, Natsu._ " Her last sentence in her letter.

But the letter was never reach Natsu, as someone had stole it before Natsu could read the letter.

Why?

Because the night Natsu and Happy come back to their home 4 days after the fight with Tyran. Natsu never saw any new thing inside his house as he not expect anything, not even his smell and Happy could sense any little differences inside their house. All seems the same to them inside their house. As Natsu keep thinking about Lucy and cried after that for the whole night.

Lucy never even try to think whether Natsu had read or not the letter as she was only hoping that Natsu and Happy will always be safe and happy.

Back to Celestial Realm,

Spirit King who had summoned Lucy to help him for the mission had again explain to Lucy about the mission but more on details as he said he needed a human's infinite kindness and magic in order to accomplish the mission.

Lucy given him a thought that, she felt that this mission might tough for her since she said she's the weakers mage in the team and now were left out. Lucy were worried that she might drag Spirit King slower in accomplishing the mission. But with Spirit King next words have made Lucy stop think about her weaknesses as he said to Lucy " _my old friend, you maybe weak but you are stronger than you knew you were especially your love. Your love are strong enough to save mankind as you have save us before. I'm sorry to hear your loss and I hope someday the day you've wanted will come._ "

 _"Thanks, Spirit King_ " she replied.

As Spirit King had finished explain to her, he asked her to rest a night before proceed to the mission tomorrow.

" _Seems like you haven't found my key yet, girl_."

Lucy surprised to heard a voice that she's longed for. It was Aquarius.

" _Aquarius! How have you been? I totally missed you a lot! Yeah I'm too pathetic. I haven't found it yet but I promised I will find your key and make it mine._ " Lucy replied and after that, they both chatted.

Spirit King hold a feast for Lucy that night.

6 months later, Day 3, July X793 Earth time

Few months after, Lucy still in Celestial Realm doing her mission with Spirit King. Still not completed as Spirit King had expected.

Spirit King then asked something to Lucy with a very serious expression and Lucy agreed to his questions but with conditions. Thinking about the conditions then he agreed to it.

The conditions was that Lucy asked Spirit King to give her permissions to have a day rest tomorrow so that she could finish her unfinished mission at Earth which includes to obtain Aquarius Key.

" _Are you sure you gonna found it within one day? Or you want me to give you a hint?_ " Aquarius asked.

Then Lucy replied " _Thanks, I appreciate that. But no need, I'm gonna fine and I definitely will find it._ "

Day 4, July X793 Earth time.

Lucy on earth.

First of all, she goes to find Aquarius Key but to her surprised, she found it easily. It was at the shop that she used to went before. The shop that she obtained Plue's key. The shop that located near the Hargeon, the place that full of memories, memories of Fairy Tail.

Finding herself drown in her reminiscence, she then stop reminiscene and start to finishing her unfinished mission without meeting anybody from Fairy Tail and other guilds except Natsu.

This time also, she still don't care if Natsu have read her letter or not, and proceed to meet him before she goes back to Celestial Realm.

Surprisingly, Natsu were alone in his house. So with that, she then let her inner confidence control herself to meet Natsu.

What she found out after met Natsu, Natsu has lost his memories, memories of her, Lucy. She was incredibly shocked, disappointed, heart broken and she broke her into tears infront of the current Natsu who has no idea who she was.

She stay there for a while before going back to Celestial Realm.

At Celestial Realm, " _with that, my old friend, please forgive me for needed to sacrifice you._ " Spirit King said and Lucy nodded.


End file.
